


Bromantic

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Bromantic [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, College, Communication, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Roommates, bro...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Kuroo blinked his eyes open to a pounding headache, the kind he only got when he stayed up ‘til 5AM reading. Groggy, he sat up a little and found he was on the wrong side of the bed, so he had to stretch all the way across it to grab his glasses.Everything smelled like… like sex, and Kuroo sat up so fast his head felt like it might split.“Shit."





	Bromantic

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues where my Kinktober one-shot, “Bro...” left off, filling my dear [@beleghir](https://tmblr.co/ms6_PzOyPi7dr60_GIiyzLg)'s prompt for perhaps some “practice kissing/I've never tried X before" + being too cute to function. ;) Enjoy!!!

“Never kissed my best bro,” Kuroo said, trying his hardest not to break and crack up, especially with the grin that was spreading over Bokuto’s face, at the glint of his teeth as he moved closer in their shared heap on the carpet. 

“So how do we wanna do this, then?” 

Kuroo could feel breath on his lips, he could smell sweat and familiarity like growing up on opposite sides of a net, like school breaks ripping up knees and burning shoulders at the beach, like the pressure of someone crawling onto your mattress and sprawling out against your side just to be close. 

No wonder they were here now. Like this. 

“Like this,” Kuroo replied, and held the back of Bokuto’s head, gentle, as he took Bokuto’s upper lip in his mouth, slow. Bokuto’s hair was soft in Kuroo’s hands but the noise he made was rough and choked when Kuroo eased into another kiss, and then another, treating the plush roundness of his mouth to sucking bites and soft nibbles. It didn’t feel as playful as he thought it might be between them, but easy. Electric, but inevitable. 

Bokuto gave as good as he got. He was a little sloppy, but he read Kuroo so quickly that Kuroo’s head was spinning in minutes—it worked for him, Bokuto’s tongue so hot and demanding in his mouth, making him shiver. A thick arm wrapped around his waist and Kuroo hummed. Bokuto’s hand fanned against his spine and Kuroo drew closer, drew his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders and gasped air into his lungs. 

“You’re real good at that, bro,” he rasped, and Bokuto pushed a thigh between his legs, bringing them even closer. They were sticky and gross and still Kuroo wanted to be more than skin to skin, so he listened to Bokuto’s cocky laugh and sucked a kiss under his jaw. 

That laugh tumbled into a groan of his name, and Kuroo clutched back at his best friend. 

=<3= 

Kuroo blinked his eyes open to a pounding headache, the kind he only got when he stayed up ‘til 5AM reading. Groggy, he sat up a little and found he was on the wrong side of the bed, so he had to stretch all the way across it to grab his glasses. 

Everything smelled like… like sex, and Kuroo sat up so fast his head felt like it might split. 

“Shit,” Kuroo said, remembering what had happened with the force of a high speed train. He sure _had_ been up late, but it wasn’t for any book. 

The apartment was oddly silent, absent of morning radio or Bokuto’s nearly daily tripping incident over the carpet where it rippled near the kitchen doorway. But, it couldn't have been long since Bokuto left his bed, because the other side of the mattress was still a tiny bit warm. Kuroo stretched and felt all the aches in his body. 

“...Dude,” he muttered to himself. He couldn’t remember how many times they’d come throughout the night, but things were pretty fuzzy after the ...fourth time? 

When Kuroo pulled on his robe and shuffled out into the living room with its furniture still all askew from their… activities before moving to his bedroom, he heard a noise from Bokuto’s room. His door was closed, weirdly, but Kuroo didn’t need to knock because Bokuto was banging it open in moments, eyes wide and hair still dripping from a likely _very_ quick shower. There was shampoo stuck in his ear. 

Kuroo pressed his glasses up his nose and took him in for a moment. “Hi,” he said eventually. 

“Morning!” Bokuto chirped, his voice a little too pitchy even for his normal cheerfulness. His eyes caught on Kuroo’s bare chest framed by his open robe, and his face went blotchy. Kuroo’s own face went hot despite himself, not daring to look down at his body and see something disgustingly incriminating stuck in his happy trail or bruised into his hip. “Uhm! I gotta get to class,” Bokuto added, shoving his backpack and his boots on in one whirlwind motion and nearly knocking into Kuroo in his haste to leave. “See you later, Kuroo!” 

And then Kuroo was alone. Taking a deep breath, he tried not to think things like, ‘Everything’s ruined’ as he set the coffee to brew and turned on the shower. 

When he found shampoo stuck in his own ear in class later, he sighed. “Everything’s ruined,” he finally agreed. 

=<3= 

When Kuroo next saw his roommate, it was nearly 7PM. He was coming home from his afternoon shift in the library tutoring center, headphones blasting and scarf wrapped tightly around his neck to hide a serious hickey he’d discovered much too late in the day, and Bokuto was standing in their kitchen over the rickety stovetop in his typical I’m-home-and-don’t-care outfit of tank top and ratty gym shorts. He was contemplating a pot of boiling water. The cabinet where they hid the tea stash was wide open, but Bokuto wasn’t looking. Or humming. Or talking to himself. Or jittering around like he did at the end of the day with not much to distract him. 

“Hey, Bo,” Kuroo said, dropping his keys on the counter with a clatter. 

Bokuto yelped, leaped into the air—narrowly missing slamming his hand down on the burning hot stove—and whipped around, amber eyes so wide and round Kuroo had to hold back a joke about ‘hooting.’ 

“ _Ohh,_ ” Bokuto said after a weird pause. “Hey.” 

Kuroo smiled, strained. “How’s it going?” 

“Good!” he chirped. “How were the freshmen tutor-ees?” 

“Somehow they get more stupid each time,” Kuroo sighed. “‘How is this possible?’ you might ask. We may never know the answer!” 

Where normally Bokuto would laugh, there was an absent, awkward smile. 

“I’m gonna throw my shit in my room. Pour me a cup, too?” Kuroo said, and rushed to the hall and away from whatever was going on. 

When he came back, there were two mugs on the counter, but otherwise Bokuto hadn’t done much but press his palms over his eyes. The water was nearly boiling over. 

Kuroo couldn’t help it. On any other day, he’d crowd into his best bro’s space and cuddle up to him, obnoxiously and insistently asking what was wrong—possibly with a weird voice—until Bokuto cracked. This day wasn’t any different, right? 

Kuroo squared his shoulders. _This day wasn’t any different._

Bokuto tensed a little when Kuroo engulfed him in a hug, knuckles reaching and kneading into the top of his head and messing up his hair. 

“Stahp!” Bokuto wailed, but Kuroo just flattened his hand and pet his hair roughly. 

“What’s wrong, bro? You’re looking blue, and it’s not your color!” 

Bokuto’s sigh drooped into a funny giggle as Kuroo started petting his face. “Okay, okay, okay—” 

“I’m just kidding you look bomb in blue,” Kuroo added, snorting in laughter. 

“Shut. Up,” Bokuto cried, and Kuroo dropped his hands to broad shoulders, squeezing into the muscle there. “I’m freaking out,” he answered eventually. 

“No shit.” Kuroo’s thumbs slowed on Bokuto’s skin. “Is it because of me?” 

The silence was telling. 

Kuroo dropped his hands, heart squeezing. It didn’t help that Bokuto’s fingers twitched like he wanted their stupid rough-housing back, like he wanted the last two seconds back. “I’m sorry if—I’m sorry if things got weird. I’d never want to make you uncomfortable.” 

Bokuto groaned and covered his face again, and Kuroo fought off the suffocating disappointment. He had to listen. He had to be cool. 

“That’s just it!” Bokuto whined. “It wasn’t you, it was _me!_ I started all of this. It’s my fault and it was… fuckin’ awesome and now I’m freaking out!” 

Kuroo chewed on the inside of his mouth. 

“Tetsu,” he began, with a heavy sigh. “You’re my best… you’re like, my _person,_ and if I fuck this up then—" his voice tightened until the words came like a rusty hinge, struggled out of his throat and grated along the air between them. “I don’t wanna fuck this up but I’m like… what if I already did?” 

When Kuroo didn’t say anything, Bokuto peeked through his fingers. Fighting through a cloud of dizzying relief, Kuroo pulled at Bokuto’s wrist, revealing his ruddy face. 

“Will I ruin this conversation if I kiss you?” he blurted out. Bokuto huffed out a laugh, face redder if possible. “Sorry that was literally not what I had planned to say.” 

“Kuroo,” Bokuto grumbled. The water boiled over, nearly splattering Bokuto’s bare feet when it dripped onto the floor, and they both cussed until Bokuto fumbled with the burner switch to turn the stove off. 

“Sorry, okay,” Kuroo started over when the crisis was through. “What if I take you to dinner and… tell you how much you’re definitely not going to fuck this up because I’m stoked to be able to ask to kiss you that casually, like I’m—still seriously in fucking awe that I didn’t manage to ask you if I could suck your dick before you asked me. How you’re _my_ person and this is something I’ve been thinking about since we met in high school. How ‘bout that?” 

Bokuto’s eyes were shiny and bright as he stared at Kuroo, and Kuroo laughed weakly. 

“...I’m wearing my home-and-don’t-care outfit,” Bokuto said eventually, small and watery. Kuroo pressed into his arm with a closed fist instead of crowding in again and nuzzling into Bokuto’s cheek until the tears they were both ignoring would spill over. 

“Get changed, bro. I’m taking your fine ass on a date,” Kuroo said with bravado, even if it was false. 

But, Bokuto didn’t care. He swiped at his face quickly and scurried away toward his room, and Kuroo took a deep breath. 

When Bokuto came back to the kitchen, the mugs were back in the cupboard and the pot was emptied in the sink. And _he_ was wearing that pair of jeans Kuroo had helped him pick out last year, the ones that, when he wore them with a button-down tucked in, made Kuroo practically drool. He’d skipped the button-down for a soft sweater Kuroo had stolen a time or two, which was somehow even better. He shoved into his boots as Kuroo pulled his jacket back on and grabbed his keys, and they stepped quietly into the hallway together. 

=<3= 

On the street, their breath left them in clouds pushing warmth into the cool air, which would’ve gone ignored if Bokuto hadn’t tugged on Kuroo’s jacket and dragged him close, chin ducked to his chest. He was so _shy_ right now—it was so crazy to see this side of him, to find something new about Bokuto after knowing him so long. 

“We’ve done all this crazy stuff,” Bokuto tried, and Kuroo could hear his voice return to its usual brashness, his usual bravery, when he continued, “Blowjobs and—fuck, I can’t believe I asked you to put it in me, my ass is killing me—” 

Kuroo nodded, smug. “You asked me a lot. And then you liked when I licked your—” 

“Shut up, Tetsu!” Bokuto shrieked yanking Kuroo’s scarf up around his mouth like it would prevent words from coming out. “It’s just we’ve done all that now, but I don’t think we’ve ever held hands.” 

It was Kuroo’s turn to blush, to go shy in surprise. 

“Wow, _that_ shut you up! I’m not the only one being all—” he raised his hands in the air and waved them around his head as if that would explain it. And yeah, it did. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to say that,” Kuroo replied with a shake of his head. He ran his fingers through his bangs and looked up at his best friend, holding out his hand. 

With a loud laugh, Bokuto took it—and tugged him even closer, pressing a burning kiss into his mouth. Their fingers twined between their chests, and Kuroo could feel Bokuto’s heart hammering against his knuckles through his sweater under his unzipped jacket. Or was it Kuroo’s heart thrumming against both of their rib cages? He was okay not knowing the answer. 

With a playful trace of his tongue, Bokuto pulled away and sighed, triumphant. Kuroo jerked on his hand and they tripped down the sidewalk, chuckling breathlessly. 

“Where to, Koutarou?” Kuroo asked when they got to the first intersection, street lights beaming this way and that above them. Bokuto’s lips were still shiny from their kiss, reminding Kuroo vividly of last night and of losing himself against his skin and somehow of moments just like this before, of all the time they’d been best friends and Bokuto had captured his attention even without all the bonuses. His lips parted into a wide grin, and he squeezed Kuroo’s fingers, bumped his shoulder and leaned into his warmth. 

“Anywhere with you, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this was “brosé,” which... honestly has nothing to do with this story but always makes me cringe, so you’re welcome.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
